


Bury the Hatchet

by saltfucker



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Canon Typical Assholery except 10x worse, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Enemies, Episodic Fic, Every possible bridge or path to getting forgiveness Jin could take he burns without remorse., I can, I think writing this did something to me like psychologically, Jin’s brain copes in horrible ways with having his predetermined notions completely destroyed, Jin’s increasingly worsening psychosis, Lots of violence. Some of it is a tiny bit grisly but when it comes up I’ll warn you, No happy endings, Rampant communication issues, This fic will get better with time I promise, Thoughts on canon dynamics sorta, Time Loop, Yukianesa is a fuck ass bitch, character driven, enemies to even worse enemies, feel like all of this is ooc but who cares, if I wanna write about 2 ppl tearing each other apart, what the fuck is bringing in any lore or plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfucker/pseuds/saltfucker
Summary: Despite the increasing annoyance and desensitization to Jin’s behavior that Ragna has learned to cultivate, there’s still a part of him that knows that what’s going on with Jin right now is abnormal, even for Jin standards. In a moment of realization, a very obvious conclusion hits him in the dead center of his head like a brick. Jin isn’t having fun anymore.
Relationships: Jin Kisaragi & Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue), This is literally about them hating each other’s guts you nasties
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Lust Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Ragna continues; “What the hell are you talking about?!” 
> 
> Jin looks seemingly perplexed at this question, as though he doesn’t quite know how to articulate an answer to it; “Whatever do you mean, brother!?” He responds, his voice is laced with a unique brand of unsettling innocence. 
> 
> Ragna stares at Jin with a disgruntled look in his eyes; “...Are you serious…?” He asks in a very clearly fed up tone of voice; “I’m asking what the hell you’re on about with the whole ‘equal levels of hatred’ thing…”
> 
> Jin stops dead in his tracks…His sword, though still pointed at Ragna, slowly begins to lower as a result of his own shaking hands.
> 
> (The title is for ironic affect! Tysm to Aaron who suggested it to me!! Anyways I hope you enjoy the first two segments of this fic despite the fact that I don’t think I wrote the action scenes all that well here! Warnings for depiction of injury, canon typical violence, and Jin being a dick to Noel bc he’s a piss baby. Also I decided to make this chaptered bc I can.)

December 31, 2199: 

Jin Kisaragi is half dead, laying miserably on the limestone floors of an NOL branch office. Covered from head to toe in deep cuts and even deeper bruises, he fights the pain his body is ridden with in order to even attempt the simple act of sitting upright. 

Needless to say, his attempt turns out futile at best and horrifically reckless at worst, as he falls back down and stays there with a begrudging sense of resignation. The moments that follow afterwards are painfully quiet…

Jin’s thermal suit is torn pitifully, as is the rest of his NOL uniform. His once white gloves are now stained dark red for a variety of reasons, many of which relate back to a single cause. It’s incredibly difficult to feel much of anything at all… His vision is blurred significantly to the point where his surroundings look like nothing more than silhouettes, or perhaps shadows on the wall…

Deep, bloodied, gashes are slit across his chest and legs. A very sharp, painful, wheezy cough escapes from Jin’s lips. Not long afterwards, he can begin to feel the unsettling sensation of ruby red blood, as it trickles slowly down from his mouth, past his chin, and then down towards the beginning of his neck. Jin is more than willing to bet to himself that quite a few of his bones are shattered, as a result of everything that has happened. Though even then, that would be considered incredibly lucky... 

However, despite the devastating amount of damage that’s been inflicted upon him, Jin isn’t as astounded as he feels he should be about Ragna sparing his life. His dear brother was always too soft after all, too kind for his own good…Though Jin can admit, he’s somewhat relieved his brother hasn’t changed at all. Because now he can kill him over and over and over again, until the end of time! 

It’s been longer than Jin would ever personally care to admit since he last felt such a familiar sense of blinding adrenaline flow rapidly through his veins. It was as though he had forgotten just how wonderful the nostalgic feeling of unchained blood lust truly was to him. Every other feeling that could have arisen to overpower it, seemed to have been snuffed out from his mind during the moments in which he kept his undivided attention on killing Ragna. Fear, guilt, regret, every single one of those needless emotions had been set aside, entirely overshadowed by the overwhelming amount of murderous intent that seemed to consume Jin’s soul entirely. 

Though it simply couldn’t be helped! After all, there was nothing else worth feeling then except for of course, the violent clash of metal against metal as he and Ragna fought bitterly! Jin would have to admit however, that the best part of it all, was receiving Ragna’s undivided attention and hatred, and accepting both with open arms. To carefully witness Ragna’s expressions where he crinkled the middle of his forehead and clenched his jaw, as well as the explosive rage that came with those expressions. All of it was for Jin, and Jin personally could never get enough of it. 

It was almost surreal to have witnessed the raw power of the blazblue like that firsthand. The experience itself was unlike anything Jin had ever felt before. It was amazing to him, astonishing even, something that felt almost beyond words…! The sheer remembrance of it all solidified the idea within Jin’s mind, that he wanted to be the only one to kill Ragna! 

His brother is meant to die by his hand and only his hand! Nothing at all can take that away! Ragna’s time would be best spent killing him! And his, would be best spent killing Ragna! Both of them are destined to fight until only one of them is left after all! It would all be meaningless then, if Jin didn’t get to kill Ragna himself! It would all be rendered worthless, if Jin didn’t get to be the last one to receive every bit of Ragna’s hatred, and quite frankly, it wouldn’t be fair!

Jin catches himself wishing he could fight with Ragna to the death continuously. Over and over like a broken record, an endless loop of reciprocated hatred bubbling to the surface. His brother is always best when he accepts Jin’s hatred with open arms after all. 

Without warning, the sound of a voice cuts through the halls of the branch office; “Major Kisaragi! Are you unarmed!?” Jin’s vision clears up slightly to reveal that the voice belongs to none other than Lieutenant Noel Vermillion...

‘So the NOL has seen through my ruse and sent this child after me…’ Jin thinks to himself.

“I came to bring you back but! How did you get those wounds!? Major! Please pull yourself together!”

The sound of her voice grates against Jin’s ears more and more with every passing moment. How very irritating. This girl’s face. Her voice… 

“Major! Please return to your post! This directive um...has the seal of the Imperator…!” She pleads as she holds the letter up to Jin; “Headquarters says if you turn yourself in now, they’ll drop all charges against you!” She pauses for a moment before nervously continuing; “I may be intruding but…Tsubaki hasn’t been the same since you left!” 

‘This girl…! This girl!’ Jin thinks to himself; ‘She’s going to take it all away again! She’s going to take everything away from me again! That face! Is going to take my brother away from me again!’

Jin quivers pathetically in his attempt to stand. His expression contorts as his voice begins to marinate in an intense howling rage; “Silence! You obstable! You..! Who are you! Who are you! Who the hell are you!?”

The Lieutenant looks both frightened and taken aback at this sudden exclamation; “Major...I…” There isn't any time for her to have finished her sentence before she’s forcefully interrupted by a loud, blood curdling scream;

“Go die! You piece of trash!”

Dec███ 3█ ███ :

Ragna finds himself partaking in an unexpected and incredibly unwanted family reunion with his little brother, who is taking immense delight in the act of trying to murder him in cold blood. He’s continually forced to deflect the onslaught of icy projectiles that dart towards him, as he hears a psychotic laughter erupt from Jin and echo through the halls of the NOL branch office; 

“Amazing! I’ve forgotten how good this feeling is!” Jin exclaims.

The water in the air crystallizes at an inhumanly rapid pace and expands itself towards Ragna as it does. Jin smiles at Ragna arrogantly and continues;

“I’m so glad you’re still alive! That way I get to kill you again!”

Every time Jin talks, it only further ignites a type of anger within Ragna that the latter didn’t even think existed. Jin looks so sure of himself right now, like nothing could possibly go wrong for him at all. It’s as though he’s wearing the exact same smile he had the day the church burned down… Like he’s all dressed up for the occasion of Ragna slamming his fist into his face. God…this jackass really needs to just shut up and get decked. 

The worst part about this already generally shitty family reunion however, is that Jin looks like he’s enjoying every second of it all. As though this fight of theirs is nothing more than cathartic entertainment to pass time. It’s almost like he wants Ragna to be pissed off at him for some stupid fucking reason. 

It doesn’t matter though, Jin’s just being a pain in the ass like he always has been. All Ragna has to do is put him to sleep, so that he can get back to destroying the cauldron. Jin’s eyes are lit up with an exhilarated sense of bloodlust as a wicked smile is painted over his features;

“You haven’t changed at all brother! Though I have to admit, I’m quite relieved! We are on equal levels of hatred after all!” 

There’s something about the end of that phrase that sets Ragna off. It’s true he isn’t going to forgive Jin for what he did anytime soon, that’s just common sense at this point. But what the hell is he on about with the whole ‘equal levels of hatred’ thing? Was there something Ragna missed about that? As if he ever actively keeps tabs on what goes on in Jin’s weird brain ever…

At first, Ragna doesn’t quite feel like asking about it. He’s too occupied with trying to make sure Jin doesn’t turn him into a human ice sculpture to attempt to give a shit about an offhand comment like that. However, it eventually begins to occupy his mind more than he cares to admit. 

“Hey! Jin!” Ragna shouts at him. 

Jin in response to this, pauses for a moment and perks up at Ragna attentively.

Ragna continues; “What the hell are you talking about?!” 

Jin looks seemingly perplexed at this question, as though he doesn’t quite know how to articulate an answer to it; “Whatever do you mean, brother!?” He responds, his voice is laced with a unique brand of unsettling innocence. 

Ragna stares at Jin with a disgruntled look in his eyes; “...Are you serious…?” He asks in a very clearly fed up tone of voice; “I’m asking what the hell you’re on about with the whole ‘equal levels of hatred’ thing…”

Jin stops dead in his tracks… His sword, though still pointed at Ragna, slowly begins to lower as a result of his own shaking hands. The psychotic joy that once was painted all over his features, begins to drain rapidly. In place of it, lies a horrifically pitiful expression that makes him look as though he were a very distressed and very dazed puppy who just got kicked over. For someone who came into this fight seeming so sure of his relationship with Ragna, the answer doesn’t look as though it’s coming very easy to him. 

Jin doesn’t say anything in response to Ragna’s comment, only placing his left hand to his head and dropping straight down to his knees as though he’s been severely wounded.

“Jin!”

Jin again, doesn’t respond. Trembling profusely and whispering unintelligible nonsense to himself, it’s as though he’s glued in place. What the hell is up with him now? Whatever it is, Ragna doesn’t have time to deal with it. 

“Look. If you’re just gonna stand there and not give me an answer, then go! I don’t have time to deal with your bullshit right now!” 

Perhaps the possibility of Ragna leaving became the catalyst Jin needed in order to give Ragna at least half of a verbal reaction as he desperately calls out; “Brother wait!” And clings onto Ragna like a child, through the use of ice that keeps the latter’s legs miserably stuck to the limestone floors of the NOL branch office like quicksand. 

“You’re not going anywhere, brother!” Jin despairingly commands. There seems to be a rather twisted and violent air about him. 

Ragna turns his head towards Jin, who stares at him with a pale face, empty eyes, and a disturbingly pained expression. Jin continues muttering nonsense to himself with occasional bursts of laughter. At this point, Ragna is entirely convinced Jin has now completely gone off the deep end if he wasn’t there already;

“I see… it all makes sense now…! Something horrible has happened since we’ve last seen each other…! Brother!” He pauses for a moment before continuing; “Of course! Why didn’t I think of that before! After all! There’s no other explanation!”

“The hell are you talking about!” Ragna scowls at him.

Unphased by the comment, Jin continues in a sing songy, eerily sweet, and almost childlike voice;

“You’re sick brother…! That’s why you can’t remember! You’re not thinking right! But don’t worry, brother! I’ll wake you up from this nightmare and end your misery!” 

The ice that holds Ragna’s legs in place continues to further scale his body, eventually reaching his torso as it does. A maniac laughter escapes from Jin as the emotion returns to his eyes;

“Now! Let’s get back to killing each other! Brother!” 

Ragna manages to break free from the ice through sheer luck. Turning his stance towards Jin, he draws back slightly. Jin as a result, materializes a projectile that darts swiftly towards Ragna. Shattering said projectile takes up most of Ragna’s attention in that moment. However, he unfortunately neglects to notice Jin bolting towards him sooner as he’s forced to brace for impact at the last minute. Ragna’s sword clashes hard against Jin's, as both brothers struggle to gain some semblance of an advantage over the other. At this point in time, Jin is practically in Ragna’s face. 

“Amazing! How incredible brother!” Jin exclaims; “Even if you don’t remember! That expression of yours gives away everything! We really are on equal levels of hatred!”

“Keep talking…!” Ragna scowls. God…Jin really needs to just shut up for once…

The two are eventually forced to draw back from one another. Jin freezes the ground below them to use as an advantage point. Gliding across it, he swings his sword continually at Ragna who counters the attacks.

“What’s wrong brother!? This isn’t even close to what you’re capable of is it!” Jin taunts

Ragna’s hand turns into a claw of the black beast as he charges towards Jin. With minimal effort, he grabs Jin forcefully by the uniform and lifts him up over his head. 

There’s something oddly satisfying about watching the arrogance drain from Jin’s face when he realizes he’s made a mistake he can’t come back from. 

Dark tendrils pierce through Jin, rendering him weak and injured as a result. To make sure Jin stays down for a while, Ragna follows the attack up with an upward kick. Jin, as a result, falls pathetically onto the floor of the NOL branch office, staining it with his blood as he does. Attempting to chase, or rather crawl around after Ragna as he leaves, Jin asks weakly through his teeth; 

“What’s the matter…! Brother…!? Aren’t you going to finish this…?”

“Jin…you’re annoying as hell, always have been. There’s things I need to ask you, so just shut up and stay there for awhile.”

“Wait…! Brother…!” Jin cries out weakly.

Ragna doesn’t turn back to face Jin and instead, keeps on walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: May 6th 2020.  
> Edited: June 19th 2020


	2. Under Heaven Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Ragna yells at him and changes his stance to something more on guard. 
> 
> “Brother you can’t leave yet! We’re supposed to be killing each other!” Jin pleads with Ragna.
> 
> Jin watches as Ragna becomes increasingly irritated with him as he snaps back; “Get out my way Jin! Whether I go through you or past you is your choice!” 
> 
> “Where do you think you’re going!? Brother!?” Jin pauses for a moment, taking short, forced out breaths as he does; “The both of us are here, aren’t we! Isn’t that enough!?” He repeats the phrase from earlier verbatim though this time, it’s screamed rather than spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only good thing I’ve written for this and that’s only because i’ve spent an ungodly amount of time editing it. Anyways, please enjoy the second chapter of Bury the Hatchet! Content warnings include worse than canon typical assholery (+ canon typical violence), any chance of Jin and Ragna’s relationship getting better being completely thrown down the drain by none other than Jin himself, Jin being a massive dickweed, Jin’s worsening mental health, and Yukianesa shenanigans. (Also this is kinda supposed to reference continuum shift’s events but because this is a highly episodic fic it likely won’t be mentioned.)

▇▇uary ▇, 2▇▇:

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it! Brother!” Jin proclaims happily. He’s standing about five feet away from where Ragna is with his hand on the hilt of his sword, and his face contorted into a sickening grin.

“Jin…! Why the hell are you here!?” Ragna glares at him with an irritated expression.

“Why…?” Jin shoots Ragna a perplexed look; “Who cares about that!” After having retained the eerie smile he possessed prior to Ragna’s question, he continues on; “The both of us are here aren’t we!? Isn’t that enough?”

“Great…I take it this is gonna end up like it always does…” Ragna sighs exasperatedly and clenches his teeth.

“Why would things be any different? Brother!” Jin asks innocently; “Let’s face it! You’re living your life too carefree!” he chastises; “But your time is best spent trying to kill me! And mine, to kill you! That’s where we belong…! Brother!” His voice is full of confidence as though such statements are merely a testament to an ingrained part of his and Ragna’s shared destiny. After all, the both of them are best suited for the action of fighting to the death in peace! Tearing each other apart without any interruption! Destroying each other over and over until there’s nothing left to rebuild! Clawing at one another until eventually, one of them draws their last ragged and weary breath. 

“What the hell are you on about?” Ragna asks, less with a sense of irritation this time and more of a genuine confusion. 

“You still don’t understand…?” Jin replies innocently, his voice recalls its disturbing quality as he follows the question up with; “Well then! Let me help you…!” 

He then bursts out into a maniac laughter as he continues; “Ahaha...Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Are you ready to die now! Brother!?”

“As if! The only one who’s gonna be dyin’ here is you, you son of a bitch!” Ragna retorts; “By the time I’m dead, you’ll already be buried six feet under me!” 

“Well then! If that’s the case, let’s fight and fight and fight until only one of us is left! Over and over, until the end of time!” Jin’s voice makes him sound as though he’s getting a giddy high over the mere concept of killing Ragna.

He goes to reach for Yukianesa… but to his own horror, it won’t draw from the scabbard. He steps back slightly as a result… Jin continues his compulsive attempts to draw his sword with a sense of desperation. However, he unfortunately experiences no luck on that end. Any pride or sense of haughty demeanor Jin may have felt beforehand completely dissipates as a confused and horrified expression replaces it. ‘Yukianesa! Why won’t you activate!’ 

He stares intently at Ragna who gives him a confused and fed up look and then continues trying in vain to activate Yukianesa to his own abysmal failure. 

“Hey Jin! What the hell’s wrong with you? Comin’ at me out of nowhere and then just standing there doing nothing? Sorry but I don’t have time to deal with your bullshit right now.”

Jin begins sweating as his hands tremble violently. ‘Why! Why won’t Yukianesa activate!’ He looks around helplessly before despairingly shouting;

“That’s not it at all brother! Something’s wrong!” 

“I’ll deal with you some other day then! But I already told you that right now, I don’t have time to deal with your bullshit!” Ragna snaps at him.

“That’s not! Brother! You can’t just leave!” Jin begs; “We should be killing each other right now!” his voice is strained as he speaks.

Ragna’s patience looks as though it’s running stupidly thin if it wasn’t already. Making unintelligibly frustrated noises beforehand, he snaps;

“How many times do I have to tell you before you get it, you son of a bitch! I don’t have time for this shit right now! So go find something else to do and I’ll put you to sleep later!”

Jin feels himself being crushed under the weight of Ragna’s words. They feel so apathetic it’s almost as though Jin’s being brushed aside. It’s like Ragna is leaving again. But why does he have any reason to do that!? All that matters is his and Jin’s shared destiny right? If he really understood, he’d know that already right? So why is he leaving!? Why is he leaving Jin all alone? Why is he acting like he doesn’t understand anything at all!? The action is impulsive though Jin feels he has no other choice; 

“Brother stop!” He screams vehemently and strikes at Ragna with his sword still in its scabbard. His breathing is heavy and slow. His eyes indicate a hysterical demeanor as his hands quiver of their own accord. ‘You can’t leave yet!’ Jin thinks to himself; ‘You’re not! Going! Anywhere! Brother! Not until we’ve fought for eternity! Not until one of us is dead with our blood at the other’s feet! Not until the both of us can finally have fun together! So you can’t! Leave! Now! Brother!’ 

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Ragna yells at him and changes his stance to something more on guard. 

“Brother you can’t leave yet! We’re supposed to be killing each other!” Jin pleads with Ragna.

Jin watches as Ragna becomes increasingly irritated with him as he snaps back; “Get out my way Jin! Whether I go through you or past you is your choice!” 

“Where do you think you’re going!? Brother!?” Jin pauses for a moment, taking short, forced out breaths as he does; “The both of us are here, aren’t we! Isn’t that enough!?” He repeats the phrase from earlier verbatim though this time, it’s screamed rather than spoken. 

“I have more important shit to deal with right now than your delusions, Jin! So get the hell out of my way!” 

“You’re not leaving here brother!” Jin screams sorrowfully at Ragna.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Ragna shouts aggressively back at Jin.

“Hah! It’s as I thought! You were always too soft, weren't you brother!” Jin hysterically criticizes Ragna

“What the hell is that supposed to mean!?” Ragna retorts

“You’re too soft so you can’t protect anything! You couldn’t even protect Saya!” Jin ridicules

Ragna’s face goes pale; “Shut the hell up Jin…!”

“Oh please! You didn’t possibly think I wouldn’t bring up our past did you brother!? Where all three of us used to-” Jin finds himself forcefully cut off by Ragna yelling;

“Shut the hell up Jin!” 

“You couldn’t protect her then brother…! And it’s all! your! fault!” Jin mocks

“I said shut up!” Ragna shouts at Jin and strikes back at him with his sword. A sadistic smile is restored to Jin’s face;

“Ahahaha! That’s more like it! Brother!” 

Ragna draws back as does Jin; “You want my attention so bad! Fine! Here it is! But you’re not gonna out of this scott free you piece of shit!” 

“I wouldn’t expect anything else, brother!” Jin beams excitedly; “After all! If you don’t want my guts in a pile at your feet we’re not on equal levels of hatred! And that just wouldn’t be fair!”

Jin strikes at Ragna with a downward swing which the latter counters with his sword. Ragna hurls a fist at Jin who then grabs it swiftly with his hand. He kicks Ragna in the stomach which sends Ragna flying backwards for a short while before the latter gets to his feet and charges towards Jin, striking at him with his sword as he does. 

Jin blocks the attack. However, being unable to draw Yukianesa prevents him from doing much else. It doesn’t matter though. Nothing matters as much to Jin as the feeling he gets from all of this. This feeling! This feeling! Nothing at all is more exhilarating! Than this feeling! Jin can feel his heart beating quicker with every passing second as a powerful shudder is sent down his spine. 

“Ah! Brother! I’m shivering!” Jin proclaims as he continually slashes at Ragna with his sword. Ragna is forced to take more steps backwards with every fast paced slash that comes his way; “I’m so happy you’re still alive!” Jin exclaims with a twisted sense of relief in his voice; “After all, only I’m allowed to kill you brother! You’re only allowed to die by my hand!” 

Swinging his sword downwards in a moment of blind impulse, Jin neglects to realize the mistake he’s made in leaving himself wide open to attack. Within a single careless moment of being frozen in time, he watches as Ragna strikes him in the chest. The force of the impact is so powerful, Jin can feel the crack of his own ribs, as well as the sensation of blood spritzing outward from his mouth with a single hack as he’s catapulted backwards. He finds himself having almost completely bitten the dust as his body grazes through remnants of stone. It’s difficult for him to even stand at this point...

His vision begins to blur as his legs wobble under him…and then it blacks out completely. The very next thing Jin witnesses afterwards, is Ragna holding him up above his head as though he were a ragdoll of sorts. He can feel the sensation of tendrils piercing his skin through Ragna’s tremendous grip on the collar of his uniform. 

He pays close attention to the anger that paints itself all over Ragna’s expression. The fury in his eyes, the clenching of his teeth. Jin takes it all in as though it were his first time having viewed such an expression, and begins shivering violently. With a deranged smile on his face and a twisted sense of pride in his eyes, he remarks; 

“How cruel! Brother!” His expression slowly turns to one of ridicule, however, as he smugly denounces; “But we both know you don’t have it in you!” 

The floors of the building begin to shake below the two. Ragna’s previous expression of rage changes to one of shock as the two brother’s are both equally snapped out of the moment; 

“What’s going on? An earthquake…? Naw, it can’t be! Is that Noel!? Crap! This is gonna be bad!” 

Ragna looks down the hallway and then quickly looks back at Jin, who seems just as confused by the sudden tremors of the building floors as he is. After pausing for a moment, he throws Jin to the ground as the latter braces for the impact. 

“Brother! Wait!” Jin calls out as he watches Ragna turn away from him. Ragna pauses for a second and then turns his head back sharply in order to face Jin, who speechlessly looks up at him from his place on the ground. 

There isn’t the slightest sense of mercy left within Ragna’s expression then, as he stares straight through Jin’s soul. Former hints of begrudging pity that once existed within him have been forcefully snuffed out by an unchained, filterless, burning wrath, that occupies every inch of his countenance. If Jin has any passable excuse to begin trembling and allowing his own bloodlust to puppeteer him entirely, this single moment in time would be it. As soon as he takes so much as a single glance at Ragna’s expression, he understands perfectly;

“We’re not done here...just so you know…” Ragna scowls at him.

A compulsive and maniacal laughter escapes from Jin as his expression twists from one of shock into a borderline grotesque and sickening grin;

“That’s exactly what I hoped you’d say! Brother!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of this was ooc I apologize. Other than that however, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of my cringe ass nae nae baby fic!


	3. Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey! Jin!” Ragna calls out. His words however, elicit no response from Jin who looks as though he’s practically inconsolable. Ragna follows this exclamation up with; “I’m starting to wonder whether you’re so hell bent on killing me because you want to or because you have to.” 
> 
> Jin lets out a slight gasp, wobbles over a bit to one side, and then goes deathly quiet as he stands motionless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this so far has been a whole mess but I probably won’t be satisfied until I finish all of the segments! Until then enjoy whatever the fuck this is! Content warnings include a pretty gritty fight, vivid descriptions of injury, Jin and Ragna’s relationship getting progressively worse and more Yukianesa nonsense!

F███ 2, 22██:

Ragna doesn’t exactly remember how a rematch with his completely jacked up little brother led to him being neck deep in piled up fragments of ice. But he decides he’ll probably think about that more once he’s done making sure he gets out of this mess alive and with most of his skin intact. Jin is leaning incredibly close to him, keeping both hands gripped tightly on Yukianesa as he does.

“I have to admit! When you first told me we weren’t finished, I was so excited!” Jin beams, though quickly afterwards, his expression turns to one of incredible disappointment; “ I didn’t know you’d hold back…”

“Don’t underestimate me you piece of shit!” Ragna growls at him.

“Ahahahahaha! I’m right though aren’t I! This isn’t even half of what you’re capable of is it!” Jin taunts Ragna. His voice goes cold as he continues; “But…you don’t think it’s worth killing me…do you brother…?

The ice that holds Ragna in place begins to slowly melt away as Jin takes a step back;

“You…still don’t understand, do you brother…?” Jin’s face goes pale as a distressed and confused tone laces his voice; “I see…this is worse than I thought. You really are sick, aren’t you brother! But…why? You used to understand, brother! Why…don’t you understand anymore!?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Ragna asks. 

Jin breathes heavily as he takes two more steps backwards and puts his hand to his head. The twisted smile that once made itself present upon his features has been snuffed out and replaced with a frustrated and vaguely heated expression. If he was ever having fun before with all of this, he sure as hell isn't now.

“Hey! Jin!” Ragna calls out to him. His words however, elicit no response from Jin who looks as though he’s practically inconsolable. Ragna follows his exclamation up with; “I’m starting to wonder whether you’re so hell bent on killing me because you want to or because you have to.” 

Jin lets out a slight gasp, wobbles over a bit to one side, and then goes deathly quiet as he stands motionless. His face retains the same empty and utterly betrayed look it possessed the day he and Ragna reunited, the only difference being that it now carries a prominent air of resentment about it. The particles of ice that once encased Ragna on all ends have now dissipated completely to Ragna’s own surprise. Soon after, Jin falls rapidly to his knees. An agonized expression paints his features as he falls whilst a blast of ice expands itself throughout the area, surrounding him on every side. 

“Gah!...No! Not again! Stop giving me orders! Yukianesa!” He lets out another cry of pain before compulsively screaming; “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!” 

“Jin…!”

Jin goes quiet… and then he slowly rises to his feet. With a warped sense of euphoria in his eyes, he proclaims; “Brother, I did it! I beat it! That damn order that’s been crowding my head for so long! It’s finally gone! Ahahahahahahaha!” He pauses for a moment before continuing; “You and I are the only two that exist now brother! I can finally kill you! My choice! MINE! We can finally have fun together!” 

“Now you’ve really gone off the deep end you idiot! It’s time for you to wake up!”

Ragna hurls a fist at Jin’s head and the latter reacts by dodging it and kneeing Ragna in the gut with as much force as he can seem to physically muster up. Jin then yanks a slightly caught off guard Ragna closer and proceeds to knee him in that spot three times over. Ragna hits Jin in the ribs which sends him back a few steps, though Ragna then finds himself not having much time to react to Jin kicking him in the stomach again as a form of retaliation. The impact causes the former to cough up blood as smug grin decorates Jin’s features upon having realized the damage he’s inflicted.

Ragna is right in front of a stone pillar when Jin receives the incredibly fucking aggravating   
idea of bashing Ragna’s head into it. He does it once, and then twice, and then it appears to an incredibly disoriented Ragna, that it’s become a compulsive action for Jin now. The latter lets out a psychotic laughter as he continues. In an instant, Ragna regains just enough of his senses to headbutt Jin whilst he’s yanking Ragna back up again.

The force sends Jin back a step but Ragna’s quick to yank him back and headbutt him again. The third time Ragna does it, Jin digs his nails into Ragna’s face as the latter stands in shock for a moment before a sense of anger overtakes him. Jin stares Ragna in the eyes intently. With a maniac grin on his face he digs the nails of his trembling hands deeper into Ragna’s skin until he eventually draws blood;

“This is so much fun! Brother!” 

Ragna smacks Jin’s hand away, though in doing so, he’s earned himself a couple of deep and noticeable scratches that are raked across his cheek. He kicks Jin in the ribs as the latter reacts by striking at Ragna with his sword repeatedly;

“Don’t tell me you’re getting tired! Brother!” Jin taunts.

He never knows when to fucking quit does he… 

Of all the possible times Ragna could have ended up falling over backwards, right now would have been by far, the worst possible time. And yet here he is now, finding himself unexpectedly sent to the ground and preparing for the oncoming impact of Jin’s sword by blocking the attack. Both brothers stare at one another for a moment before Jin leans in closer and digs his nails into the area just below Ragna’s neck. A euphoric sense of satisfaction encompasses his demeanor when he feels he’s drawn blood again. Ragna attempts to shove Jin away by pushing his head only to stop abruptly. 

Ragna notices now, that one of Jin’s eyes as well as parts of its surrounding area are stained violet. His nose is bloodied and likely broken. Multiple former drops of blood have run down his face as well and his unnerving, fox like smile is stained scarlet red. With every second that passes, Jin keeps panting hard as he struggles out the exclamation; 

“This…! This is where we belong…! Brother!” 

Ragna abruptly punches Jin in the temple and then goes for the stomach, as the latter is then sent to the ground shivering and disoriented. Jin lets out several violent wheezes and attempts to feel his way around before eventually collapsing onto the ground.

Ragna catches himself thinking that the shit Jin’s done to him this time is definetly going to leave a mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of lost motivation at the end of this but hopefully it isn’t too bad. The chapter after this is gonna be a little less heavy but it’s also the second to last chapter before the fic kinda well. Ends. So yea.


	4. Cruel Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment filled with loud and blaring thoughts that are almost enough to crush a human soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add a Ragna segment to this as well but then realized I wanted this to kinda be its own separate thing as a way to tie into how the first chapter was. I know no one really cares about this fic except me but I won’t be satisfied with myself until I finish it. Content warnings include hysteria and Jin’s worsening mental health.

[Unknown date] 2200: 

Jin finds himself entirely unable to tolerate how lonely this feeling is…

The amount of time he’s been unconscious is unknown to his memory. However, he takes a stab in the dark and guesses that considering the wounds he’s been inflicted with, it’s been quite a while. When he finally does gain the strength to come to whatever senses he has left, he looks to find that he’s exactly where he was before his vision went dark. Though this time, Ragna is nowhere in sight. 

The silence that encompasses the surrounding area is haunting to a fault, and Jin catches himself thinking that he almost can’t hear anything at all. Not the sound of footsteps, not any sign of Ragna’s presence, not even that damn order from Yukianesa that’s been crowding his head for so long. Though then again, he did end up getting rid of it during his most recent encounter with Ragna didn’t he…Good riddance to that…

Jin lets out a relieved and exasperated sigh at the remembrance of such a fact. However, his mind is quick to recall the very troublesome reality that now plagues him. Ragna is still nowhere to be found…

Jin’s dear brother left him again without a single clue as to where he could be. How very cruel it is that Ragna would leave him all alone when the two are supposed to be killing each other indefinitely…unless...Ragna still doesn’t understand! 

The possible knowledge that despite Jin having tried desperately to make Ragna understand why he has to kill him, he still doesn’t get it in the end, sends Jin into a short but noticeable fit of hysteria. He lets out what looks to be a combination between a sob and fit of laughter and begins trembling. Despite having initially been glad that Yukianesa finally shut up for once, he finds himself having severely underestimated how dreadful it is to be alone with his own thoughts like this;

‘My brother!’ Jin thinks to himself; ‘I have to kill my brother! He has to know why, I-! I have to find him! I have to find my brother again!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll either post a segment in Ragna’s pov next or probably end the fic since I don’t have much desire to add anymore fights and want this to wrap up smoothly.


	5. Purgatory Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the increasing annoyance and desensitization to Jin’s behavior that Ragna has learned to cultivate, there’s still a part of him that knows that what’s going on with Jin right now is abnormal, even for Jin standards. In a moment of realization, a very obvious conclusion hits him in the dead center of his head like a brick. Jin isn’t having fun anymore.

February 13th, 2200:

There’s something incredibly uncanny about the way Jin stares at Ragna. His face lacks a significant amount of color this time around, as he stands completely idle and unmoving with his hand on the hilt of his sword. 

Personally, Ragna would have preferred to expect anything else from Jin in that moment. Hell, even that signature maniac grin of his that he always bears when trying to tear Ragna apart would have been significantly less eerie than whatever he was doing now. Because at least then, there would have been some sort of emotion behind his eyes.

“Brother…” Jin’s voice seems drained as he speaks; “I was so lonely…”

Jin pauses for a moment, shaking vehemently and clenching his teeth, he continues; “Don’t keep disappearing anymore…!” His voice retains some emotion in the form of blatant distress as he follows his statement up with; “Brother…?! Where were you!? It’s been far too long since we’ve last seen each other…!” As a single moment passes, something appears to have changed within his demeanor. In a manner that makes it seem as though the scene has shifted entirely, he bursts into a hysteric, miserable, and desperate laughter as he puts his hand to his face.

“Oh but that doesn’t matter now, does it!” His voice descends into its own form of madness the longer he speaks; “You and I are the only two that exist anymore! Brother! We can finally fight to the death in peace here!”

Ragna feels himself quickly taking back his original thought about the emptiness that existed within Jin’s eyes. After all, this newfound crazed and sunken look, accompanied by a wobbly and unstable grin proves to be very clearly 10 times worse. He watches closely as Jin draws Yukianesa from its scabbard;

“Ahahahaha! Don’t worry brother! I’ll make it all painless!” He disturbingly reassures Ragna as he then strikes at him with his sword. 

Despite the increasing annoyance and desensitization to Jin’s behavior that Ragna has learned to cultivate, there’s still a part of him that knows that what’s going on with Jin right now is abnormal, even for Jin standards. In a moment of realization, a very obvious conclusion hits him in the dead center of his head like a brick. Jin isn’t having fun anymore.

“Brother!” Jin despairingly taunts; “Don’t tell me you’re getting exhausted already!” He strikes at Ragna again and again endlessly, as though he’s lost the desire to do anything else. There’s no more room for conversation anymore. 

Ragna realizes now that this probably isn’t going to be just another time where he beats the crap of Jin and goes back to just dealing with him another day. This time around, their battle is an actual fight to the death. The kind that Jin’s been screaming his head off about for the last 2 months. 

Ragna gets lucky enough to find an opening enough to punch Jin in the face. Unfortunately however, it deters him for only about 2 seconds before he’s right back to hounding Ragna incessantly with every slash and every strike of his sword. 

If the entirety of this fight hadn’t seemed eerie enough, Jin proves to be less tactical in the way he wields Yukianesa. His movements are less precise, more emotion driven it seems, as though he’s simply hoping to burn Ragna out enough to where the latter can’t fight back anymore. Which, granted, is probably the shittiest idea Ragna’s ever seen him try to pull off. 

Somewhere along the line, Ragna realizes a moment in which he’s fucked up more than he cares to admit. As though frozen in time, he can feel wine red blood gushing out of his leg as a large and horrifically deep gash adorns it, compliments of Yukianesa’s blade. Jin tilts his head slightly; “I have to say I’m quite disappointed. I thought this would be more exciting!” Jin mocks Ragna.

“Don’t underestimate me you piece of shit!” Ragna growls as he kicks Jin in the stomach. Surprisingly enough though, not even that is enough to deter Jin as he gets back up and continues to relentlessly attack Ragna. But then again. He’s always been terrible at knowing when to quit, or so Ragna thinks; 

“Broootheeer!” Jin taunts with an unstable tone of voice; “Is that really the best you’ve got!” His tone changes to one of immense frustration as does his expression; “How are we supposed to have fun like this!” 

“Jin!” Ragna shouts back.

Amongst the insanity and chaos Jin has perpetuated, Ragna can’t help but notice that there’s something about the look in Jin’s eyes that just doesn’t sit right with him. It’s like he’s slipping almost, or rather losing his grip on reality. 

Ragna’s vision blacks out for seconds at a time whilst he tries to keep his attention on fighting Jin. ‘Shit!” He thinks to himself. His blackouts are becoming more frequent as the moments pass. Lasting one second, and then two, and then three, and so forth as he feels his vision shifting inwards and outwards. A loud ringing sound reaches his ears as it becomes harder and harder to see.

Rapidly losing consciousness as a result of blood loss, Ragna watches as Jin prepares to go for the kill, taking full advantage of Ragna’s moments of weakness;

“What a shame this all had to end so soon.” Jin remarks with a somewhat mournful tone; “Goodbye! Brother!”

Ragna braces himself for the impact as the world goes black around him for a moment. 

The first thing he notices when coming to his senses, is the fact that he’s still breathing despite everything. He takes a couple of long heavy breaths to make sure this isn’t all just a dream, as a sudden wave of surprise at the fact that he’s still alive hits him. In a moment of impulse he shouts; “Hey! Jin! The hell did you hold back for?” He receives no response on Jin’s end.

“Hey Jin!” Ragna calls out. The second thing he notices whilst regaining his senses is a little less hopeful. The feeling of hot, sticky, blood is one that jumps out at him immediately as it rolls down his arms all the way to his torso. One of his hands is tightly clenched around the hilt of his sword. He opens his eyes as his vision begins to slowly clear. What he sees as a result could have only been described as a thing of nightmares.

Jin is just standing there slouched over and limp with a pale expression on his face, and Ragna’s sword in his stomach. An empty laugh escapes him as he trembles;

“How...odd...brother…” he continues; “It’s...so cold here…” 

Ragna’s expression contorts into one of deep horror and grief upon hearing those words.

“It’s so cold here brother!” Jin repeats; “It’s so cold…!”

“I know...Jin…” Ragna’s voice is quivering ever so slightly. There wasn’t anything else he felt he could have said, as any other attempt at creating a response died miserably on his tongue. Reasoning to himself that there’s no other choice, he attempts to drag Jin out of the branch office with a wounded leg, keeping his little brother close to him in order not to do any more damage than was already inflicted. Ragna can hear Jin breathing heavily as his body trembles against Ragna’s own. 

He can feel the sensation of ice climbing up both of his legs and rendering him practically immobile;

“Jin…! You bastard! Now is not the time to get all weird on me while you’re bleeding out over there! So just let go of me already!”

“No!” Jin screams back at him; “Neither of us are leaving here brother!” A pained laugh escapes him;

“We’ll both die here together! Brother! And then we can fight all we want in the afterlife!”

“God damn it Jin! I’m not dying here and neither are you!”

“Ahaha! You’re so stupid...brother!” Jin continues; “If you’re really dumb enough to think neither of us is going to die here you’re even more of an idiot than I thought!” He mocks Ragna through gritted teeth.

“That’s not gonna happen if you just! Listen to me damn it! Let go!” Ragna snaps at Jin

“You’re not going anywhere! Brother!” Jin screams back

“Just…stay here! Brother! That’s all you have to do now!” Jin pleads sorrowfully with Ragna, staring him directly in the eyes; “Just ignore everything else brother! This! Our shared destiny! That’s all that matters now!” Jin pauses for a moment; “It’s all just...so cold...brother...” 

Ragna realizes now that there’s no way in hell Jin is going to change his mind about this. It’s over now, and there’s nothing he can do. Not a single thing he can do at all. God damn it!

“I know...Jin…” Ragna reassures him softly.

“Brother...I-” Jin’s sentence is cut off by the overwhelming feeling that fills up his throat as he violently wheezes and hacks. Blood ejects itself violently out of his mouth as it stains Ragna’s jacket an even darker red. Ragna watches this gruesome spectacle in horror, and then realizes...That he’s become cold now too. In fact, he’s shivering as of this moment. 

“It’s so cold brother…”

“I know…” Ragna softly reassures him. 

Jin goes quiet and his body goes completely limp. He stops talking, which worries Ragna significantly because the dumb bastard never fucking shuts up around him! God! 

‘Why won’t he say something? Why the hell did he just go quiet like that! God damn it! I used to want him to shut up so bad but now I just want him to fucking say anything damn it! Even if it’s just him spouting out his stupid delusions! Why the fuck is he so quiet right now!’

“Hey Jin! I know you’re still in there somewhere so just say something already!” Ragna screams desparingly at Jin as he shakes the latter violently; “I know you can hear me you dumb son of a bitch so just say something damn it! What’s the point of clinging onto me like a little kid begging for attention if you’re not gonna say anything!” 

To Ragna’s complete and total horror, the ice that once restrained his legs begins to melt. For the very first time, he notices that Jin’s body has gone completely cold, and that he’s no longer breathing… 

Ragna’s annoying little kid brother is dead now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally free of this fic thank fucking god. I hope you all enjoyed this little taste of suffering from me because I made myself really sad with this one fellas!


End file.
